


Anything You Want

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boot Porn, Boys In Love, CCA Suit, Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Dom David Rose, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Pic Fic, Sub Patrick Brewer, VERY light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: Sometimes David is also atake charge kind of guy.Patrick just wants wants to please him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 65
Kudos: 152





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the CCA suit. 🖤
> 
> Elswhrefumbling made a comment about one of the pictures, saying, “This is totally David looking down at someone under his boot. That's all I see.”
> 
> Then it was all I could see, too.
> 
> And then, Delilah McMuffin comes along and says, "“He's got his hands up out of the way, because someone is on their knees. And he's looking down at them, worshipping his cock.”
> 
> How was I supposed to resist?

  
  


“What did I say?” David asks, his tone sharp.

Patrick shudders, squirming under the press of David’s Dior boot. “T-to be … still.”

David growls, “And you’re still fucking moving!”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. He knows he could do it. He could just stop. He could let go and just… be still. Couldn’t he?

“Are you, though? You keep forgetting yourself. You’re being very disrespectful.” David sighs, “I’m so disappointed.”

Patrick blinks at the tears that immediately spring to his eyes at David’s words. “Sir. I’m sorry, _sir_.”

David shakes his head, “I distinctly remember you saying you’d be _good_ tonight. That you _needed_ to obey. You have done nothing to show me that, though.”

“I can! I will!” Patrick trembles, afraid that David will step away and leave him, desperate and wanting, face down on the floor with his hands tied behind his back. 

“Prove it.” 

Patrick cranes his neck to look up at David, gasping at how truly stunning he is. Sitting atop the stool and peering down at Patrick, waiting for him to demonstrate that he is capable of behaving appropriately, he is the most beautiful thing Patrick has ever seen. “Please let me,” he begs, then quickly corrects himself, “Please let me, sir.”

David licks his lips, making Patrick groan. “What do you have in mind?”

“ _Anything_. Anything you want,” Patrick promises. He hopes that maybe he’ll be allowed to undress David, to take time and care with the expensive fabrics, hanging the custom suit back in it’s garment bag in a way that would make David proud.

David draws out long seconds for an answer. “Your mouth.”

“Yes. Fuck. Please.” Patrick waits for David to lift his foot and set the shiny black boot in front of him. He puckers his lips to kiss over the embossed design. “Thank you, sir.”

David grabs his arm, pulling Patrick to his knees, and unzips his perfectly tailored pants, shoving them down his legs. “You’d better make this fucking amazing.”

Patrick nods frantically. “Yes. Yes, sir.” 

David’s face remains stoic as Patrick nearly swallows him whole. “Make me come.” 

Patrick moans around David’s cock, heavy on his tongue. He wishes he could touch him, wrap his hands around David’s thighs as he works a steady rhythm with his mouth. He’s found some kind of freedom in letting David take charge, submitting to David’s demands and whims. He feels at peace on his knees in front of David, sure in his purpose, single-minded in his mission to give David pleasure.  
  


David’s hands hover in the air above his waist, fighting the urge to tangle his fingers in Patrick’s tousled curls. He knows that’s what Patrick wants, for him to grasp and tug his hair, to guide his head and keep him exactly where he wants him. But he hasn’t earned that yet and David isn’t going to give him the satisfaction a second before he thinks he deserves it.

He’s trying to stay quiet, to make Patrick work for his reward, for every scrap of validation. But Patrick’s mouth is so perfect and he knows David’s body so well, it’s almost impossible. He glances down at Patrick - plush lips around his cock, his face the picture of zen, eyelashes fluttering as he bobs back and forth, drawing his tongue along David’s length. 

David bites his lip to hold back the moan that keeps trying to escape as he watches - and feels - Patrick taking him in deep, brushing against the back of his throat. He closes his eyes, unwilling to fall apart already from the view. He swoons on weak knees at the filthy sounds Patrick is making as he chokes on his cock, clearly taking David’s commands seriously.

“Stop!” David cries, and Patrick immediately releases him and sits back on his heels, eyes wide and waiting. David takes a shaky breath, letting himself unwind just a little. He bends over and quickly undoes the restraints keeping Patrick’s hands bound. 

“ _Thank you, sir_ ,” Patrick breathes, gazing expectantly up at David.

Unable to resist any longer, he slips his fingers into Patrick’s hair and gently pulls him back to his task. “You know what to do.”

Suddenly, Patrick’s hands are all over, grasping the satiny lapels of David’s long jacket, then curving around his ass, and gliding to his hips to hold him in place as Patrick takes him back in his mouth. The flicker of Patrick’s tongue around his tip is almost too much, a reminder of the usual delicate, loving way Patrick handles him. But it only lasts for a second before he feels Patrick’s fingertips gripping tightly just below his hip bones and yanking him forward. He is surprised when Patrick doesn’t gag, but whimpers around him, the vibrations sending him precariously close to the edge, his body tensing.

David knows Patrick can tell he’s right there as he pulls back, his hand taking the place of his mouth as he strokes David’s spit-slick cock. He bites his lip when Patrick glances up at him with pleading eyes and says, “Let me taste you, please.”

He starts to scold him for not using ‘sir’ but lets it go as he sees Patrick stick out his tongue, ready and waiting, while he twists his hand just so, just right. David comes undone with a strangled sounding moan of Patrick’s name. His vision blurs as he struggles to stay focused on Patrick’s face, watching him making his best effort to be in just the right position so he doesn’t miss a drop. 

“ _God… fuck_ …” David mumbles, under the breath he’s trying to catch, keeping an eye on Patrick as he wipes a stray splatter from his cheek and licks his fingers clean. He’s pretty sure that the intensity of Patrick’s displays of devotion are sometimes as responsible for his orgasms as Patrick’s remarkable oral skills are.

Patrick rests his head against David’s thigh, breathing deeply as David smooths his hair. David loves how content he looks in these moments, when he’s certain he’s done well, proven himself somehow. He isn’t surprised that Patrick has shown an affinity to submission. He knows from experience that it can be a relief to let someone else call the shots sometimes. He likes being able to provide that kind of safety and relief for Patrick, to know that Patrick trusts him so deeply. 

David drops his hand, bringing two fingers under Patrick’s chin to tilt his head up to look at him. “You’re so good for me,” he says quietly, pleased that Patrick seems to understand both ways he means it from the way he lights up. “Get on the bed.”

Patrick scrambles to his feet and situates himself so fast David has to chuckle. He can’t blame him. He knows Patrick’s got to be aching for his own release. 

David strips off the rest of his suit under Patrick’s very attentive and appreciative gaze. Once he’s fully naked, he joins Patrick on the mattress, straddling his hips and leaning down to give him a slow, sweet kiss. “Come back to me, baby.”

Patrick blinks at him, smiling at the words that mean the scene is over; it’s just them and he can speak freely. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” David replies and kisses him again, deeper and dirtier. “How do you want me?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much appreciation to Sunset, Jan, and D McM for saving me from having to watch more semi-traumatizing porn because I got stuck on how to describe one damn thing.
> 
> Thank you, Delilah for the beta and the flails!
> 
> Please, please feel free to come and talk about that suit with me, possibly until the end of time (which is when I will be over it... maybe) on tumblr: https://blackandwhiteandrose.tumblr.com
> 
> The only thing that will make me happier than those star buttons is comments and kudos. ; )


End file.
